nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tsubasa Takizawa
Tsubasa Takizawa (*23.07.1986/1988) ''ist ehemaliges Mitglied von Temperature und Schauspieler. Seine erste Rolle hatte er in Asia Kids. Verheiratet ist er mit Yoshiko Takizawa die beiden haben zusammen 2 Kinder.Sein Jüngerer Bruder ist Genzo Takizawa. Biographie 1990 - 1999 Von 1994 bis 2000 war Tsubasa teil der Asia Kids Reihe und spielte in allen 8 Filmen mit. 1999 - 2003 Im Jahr 1999 wurde Tsubasa ein Trainee von Music Inspector und arbeitete dort mit anderen Members zusammen, einige von ihnen sind nun in Stop it! Boys. Die Jungs verbrachten viel Zeit im Trainingcamp. 2002 bot ihm Kei Honda an in die Honda Music Group zu wechseln. Yugi suche einen Jungen der etwas wie Tsubasa ist und Tsubasa bildete mit [Misaki, Taro Kumai und Sharon Yuki sowie kurz auch Koji Hiramoto die Workshop Gruppe T.Group. Im Jahr 2003 debütierte die andere Gruppe und am 24.Dezember.2003 wurden die restlichen 4 Jungs (Tsubasa M., Tsubasa T., Taro und Sharon) als Temperature Vorgestellt. Er war 2003 in dem Film Cars- The Musical neben Sharon Yuki und Sayuri Hagiwara zu sehen. 2003 kamen Gerüchte auf das er mit Color of Flower Yoshiko Kumai zusammen ist. 2004 - 2005 Am 09.Februar.2004 debütierte Tsubasa mit Temperature und dem Song Dear my friend. Die Jungs hatten recht gute Single Sales und sie wurden die Top Gruppe der HmG. Sie feierten am 24.Dezember.2004 ihr 1 Jähriges Bestehen. Seine Arbeiten bezogen sich ausschließlich auf Temperature in 2004 und 2005. Am Ende des Jahres 2005 entschied sich Tsubasa dazu Temperature zu verlassen. Er hatte 2004 einen Gast Auftritt in Familie Terrible. Tsubasa war mit Sharon Yuki und Sayuri Hagiwara in Mina & Georg zu sehen. 2006 Tsubasa debütierte am 16.Januar mit seiner Debüt Single Balloon Beauty. Der Song wurde ein Hit und Tsubasa kündigte an am 13.März.2006 die Gruppe zu verlassen. An diesem Tag bestand die Gruppe aus 6 Members. Tsuabsa war noch auf dem Zweiten Album der Gruppe zu hören. Er war in dem Film Seven Dreams: The Movie zu sehen. Seit der Gründung von Angel Complex darf Tsubasa in einigen ihrer Songs den Chorus singen. 2007 Am 19.Mai trat er im Promispecial von Sieg gegen Kach auf und gewann gegen ihn. Mit My Stawberry erschien sein erster Nummer 1 Song. 2008 2008 war er in Ich folge dir zum Ende der Welt zu sehen. Tsubasa arbeite an der 2te Single Baby feel right von Sayuri Hagiwara mit. Er schrieb den Song, dieser war neben den Titel Song für den Film Chance&Win war der Song für die CM von Pino Pona und kam im Musical Angel vs. Devil drin vor. 2009 Er arbeitete zusammen mit der Gruppe Girls+Boys und brachte einen Song mit ihnen raus.Tsubasa wirkte am 3te Studio Album Summer von Sayuri Hagiwara mit. Er schrieb beide Songs von Sayuri Hagiwara 5ter Single Lalalala Rock N´Roll. Desweiteren schrieb er die c/w Firefly zum Song Love Disaster. Auch schrieb er den Song Lonley Heart für Angel Complex. Tsubasa schrieb desweiteren den Song für das Four Angels Album One - Two - Three. Mit dem Song Lonley Heart wurde gegen Tsubasa und Mejo geklagt, da sie angeblich den Song gestohlen haben. 2010 Er spielte in dem Film Tachi Domoto: Das Leben des Tachi´s die Rolle von Mera. Am 09.September wurde er erstmals Vater einer kleinen Tochter. Er arbeitete am Album 5xLove=Angel mit und steuerte den Song '''Hard Heart Love' bei. Er schrieb beim Angel Complex Album ~Heavens Door~ For Angel LOVE auf der Regular Edition alle Songs, bis auf die Single Are you ready. Er steuerte somit 10 Songs zum Album bei. Am 22.Dezember hat er Yoshiko Kumai geheiratet. 2011 Er war im Musical Dragon Love zu sehen. Er schrieb den 9 Mio Hit song Never Forever. 2012 Am 02.Oktober wurde Tsubasa Vater eines Sohnes Namens Hans. Er wurde im April der Patenonkel von Tai Tanaka. Für Angel Complexs Album STORY:Chapter 01 schrieb er den Songs This Boy fall in love to a beautyful girl. Für die Single Are you ready ~Moving On~ steuerte er Titel Single und die c/w I want to have a shop with him bei. 2013 Tsubasa kündigte an sich im Jahr 2013 um seine beiden Kinder zu kümmern, damit Yoshiko nun mehr arbeiten kann. Discographie Single #Balloon Beauty 16.Januar.2006 #Colorfol Chocolate 07.August.2006 #Dolls Heart 11.Dezember.2006 #My Starwberry 11.Juni.2007 #Star Dream 01.Oktober.2007 #Darling! Love You 11.Februar.2008 #Firework of Love 19.Mai.2008 #Detectiv of Love 29.September.2008 #FRIENDSHIP 19.Januar.2009 #When I hear you 20.Juli.2009 #Love it or not 30.November.2009 #Don´t hold me 15.Februar.2010 #After we kiss 17.Mai.2010 #SINDBAD: Take you heart 11.Oktober.2010 #I love you more 09.Mai.2011 #LEGS 24.Oktober.2011 #My little Daugther: I love you 26.Dezember.2011 #One Summer Night 25.Juni.2012 #Full of love to you 18.März.2013 Album Trivia *Auf der HmG Seite wurde sein Geburtsjahr mit 1986 angegeben bei Asia Kids mit 1988. Er Feierte sein Volljährigkeitsfest jedoch 2004.